


Desde Los Ojos de Aguilar

by CcatDarkness



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Andalucía, Blood, Creed, F/M, Granada, M/M, Memories, Spain, Templars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcatDarkness/pseuds/CcatDarkness
Summary: Un mundo de secretos revelados a través de los ojos del Asesino más misterioso de toda la saga de Assassin’s Creed. Observemos los recuerdos y el cómo pudieron trascurrir los años, en una Granada liberada del yugo Templario, a través de los ojos de Aguilar de Nerha.
Relationships: Aguilar de Nerha/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Aguilar de Nerha, Maria/Aguilar de Nerha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. El Credo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fan Fic de Assassin’s Creed para ser honesta, así que espero que sea de su agrado. Además decidí escribirlo porque la cantidad de fan fics que he visto de esta películas... no hay para empezar -.-   
> Cada capítulo tendrá un título diferente y saltaremos de una memoria a otra, poco a poco se darán cuenta de que se conectan unos con otros, y otros son pensamientos personales de Aguilar. 
> 
> Sin nada mas que agregar comencemos :D

El credo… aunque no lo crean, para muchos el credo no es algo ni bueno ni malo es algo necesario, algo que te impulsa a hacer lo que nadie más hará, a decir lo que nadie más dirá, a escuchar lo que nadie quiere escuchar y a ver lo que nadie quiere presenciar. Es un peso bastante grande, pero es una sensación única luchar por lo que crees y amas. Sacrificar un momento de tu vida para que los demás disfruten el suyo, ser engullido en las sombras para que los demás puedan vivir en la luz… Es algo Hermoso y Horrible por igual. 

La Hoja oculta; el arma más fiel de los Asesinos o, más bien la cadena más perfecta que el mundo haya podido concebir. Es tan perfecta que no muchos se dan cuenta de lo que realmente es, algo que te ata a tu deber como asesino, algo que no te dejara olvidar, algo que no te dejara perdonar, algo que no te dejara gritar o llorar y algo que no te dejara amar.

Se han de preguntar porque sigo luchando, porque sigo avanzando y porque no me detengo… yo también me hago la misma pregunta o, solo ignoro la respuesta, porque tengo miedo de que esa respuesta no sea suficiente o, tal vez solo no sé cómo detenerme. No sé cómo dejar de avanzar, no sé cómo dejar de luchar o, si lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo. Hace mucho que deje de tener la opción de detenerme, deje de tenerla en el momento que me nombraron asesino, lucho por lo que amo, lucho por mis creencias, lucho por mis tierras y por las personas que tienen derecho a vivir en ellas, yo lucho por el credo y sacrificaría mi vida por el si es necesario, porque es necesario. 

Hace tiempo me preguntaba cómo es el credo en otras partes del mundo. ¿Es igual que el nuestro o es totalmente diferente?, ¿estarían dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por el fruto si fuese necesario? o, ¿se preocuparían más por su gente que por el fruto? Esa pregunta me la hacía mucho cuando apenas inicie en la orden. María me decía siempre la misma respuesta a todas mis preguntas: "nuestras vidas no valen nada, el fruto lo es todo".

¿Solo Existe esa respuesta? O, ¿solo es la que necesito saber? Esa pregunta siempre permaneció en silencio, fue una de muchas preguntas que permaneció así, pero por desgracia esa es la verdad del credo y es una verdad que antes no quería aceptar, me negué a aceptarla… He aprendido por las malas a aceptarla.

En el lento y doloroso proceso en el que estaba aceptando mi nueva verdad, me di cuenta de algo muy interesante. Una lección que jamás olvidare por más que lo intente, es una lección que se quedara marcada en mí por siempre… Los Asesinos son igual de crueles que los templarios cuando se trata de instruir a los iniciados y nunca será aceptado un "no, alto o detente" en el credo.


	2. Mis Sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luchas internas... pueden ser las batallas mas difíciles que pueda tener el ser humano.

A veces tengo deseos de gritar tanto, hasta el punto de que de mi boca solo salgan murmullos apenas audibles y sentir el sabor de la sangre goteando de mis labios, a veces quiero arder en la hoguera, ser juzgado por mis errores y pecados, sentir como mi cuerpo se quema lentamente y ver como mis cenizas bailan con el viento y sentir la sensación liberadora de que dejo este mundo y reunirme con las personas que alguna vez llegue a amar… Pero que hermoso sueño, un sueño que es presente cuando me quedo observando el fuego que sale de la chimenea en mis aposentos. 

Es como una canción, el sonido del crepitar del fuego. Un sonido que hace eco en mis oídos y que anula cualquier ruido a mí alrededor. Es como una danza, el movimiento de las ardientes llamas carmesí, una danza entre la vida y la muerte, el día y la noche, el bien y el mal. Y el humo es una mezcla entre un aroma desconocido, pero adictivo que no importa cuántas veces me quiera alejar de él, siempre termino cautivado por su fragancia y un hermoso manto negro que me envuelve con delicadeza y me invita a quedarme en mis sueños más profundos donde puedo reír y amar, en donde puedo elegir mi camino, en donde no hay dolor… En los que por un momento puedo olvidar quien soy. 

A veces solo deseo que mi actual realidad sea un sueño del que tarde o temprano despertare, es una sensación amarga al despertar y darme cuenta de que nada puede cambiar mi realidad, suspirando trato de levantarme, pero solo me quedo sentado en mi lecho pensando en mis sueños y murmurando "desearía dejar atrás la orden, el credo, a mis hermanos y hermanas… solo por un momento" sin darme cuenta puse mi mano derecha sobre mi boca por un momento, fue algo totalmente involuntario, supongo que solo es mi actual yo silenciando a mi antiguo yo. También me di cuenta de que todavía no amanecía "que agradable, a mis pensamientos no les importa el hecho de que estoy durmiendo, pero bueno que se le va a ser". No es la primera y dudo mucho que sea la última vez que me despierto una o dos incluso hasta tres horas antes de que amanezca debido a mis pensamientos. Después de los sueños en los que me alejo de todo, o que mi vida no gira en torno al credo, me levanto de mi lecho y me pongo mi vestimenta de asesino y suelto un suspiro de alivio, aunque no lo crean no siempre era algo malo, es agradable sentir el silencio absoluto, sentir que soy el único en este lugar, caminar en el agradable frio de la madrugada, deleitarme con el cantar de las primeras aves, comer una manzana en las torres donde se practica el salto de fe y presenciar como el sol ilumina toda Andalucía "pero que belleza, esto si es auténtica paz".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, lo se, es corto, pero a medida de que avancen los capítulos serán mas largos, asi que ustedes tranquilos :D
> 
> No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus kudos :D


	3. Mi Carne y Mi Sangre.

“Mi cuerpo… duele tanto… ya no puedo más…” esas fueron mis palabras durante mis primeras sesiones de entrenamiento. Una tras otra, no se detenía, solo tenía un pequeño momento de descanso cuando tenía que comer, solo ese único instante, después de comer el mentor me dirigía nuevamente al campo de entrenamiento y retomaba las sesiones, como rezaba por que el día terminara, que llegara la noche y escuchar al mentor decir; “Es todo por hoy, Aguilar. Ya puedes ir a descasar.”, pero mi cuerpo siempre se rendía antes del anochecer. 

Cuando recupere el conocimiento, mi mentor, Benedicto estaba sentado justo al lado de mi lecho, mirándome con una expresión sebera y me decía; “Mañana el entrenamiento será más intenso, y será así hasta que aprendas a ser más fuerte, y si vuelves a desmayarte, mañana, serás castigado, ¿he sido claro, Aguilar?” Lo mire por un segundo y luego baje la cabeza, asentí y respondí; “Si, mentor.” Benedicto, sin nada más que decir, se retiró de mis aposentos… Dios, como deseaba gritar en ese momento, pero para ser honestos no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, así que solo me recosté y en cuestión de segundos caí en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un rápido desayuno, me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento, a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo, fui lo más rápido que pude, para cuando llegue me encontré con maría en el campo, la mire un poco confundido y le pregunte que hacia aquí y ella sin cambiar la expresión seria en su rostro dijo “El mentor tenía que atender unos asuntos en Aragón, por lo tanto, yo me encargare de tu sesión de hoy”, la mire por un momento, y pensé, “¿María va a entrenarme? Sé que ella es una asesina iniciada pero, ¿realmente el mentor le encargo mis sesiones? Tal vez no sea tan malo…Tal vez.”

María se acercó a mí y se colocó un collar que tenía la cruz templaría, “Aguilar presta atención, el día de hoy yo seré tu objetivo. Si mal no recuerdo, tú te uniste a la orden solo para buscar venganza. ¿Verdad?” Solo me limite a asentir, realmente estaba muy confundido. Ella continúo, “Bien, hoy te enseñare porque en la orden no nos dejamos guiar por la venganza.” Después de esas palabras ella chasqueo los dedos y en menos de dos segundos estaba rodeado de asesinos dispuestos a atacarme, la mire con sorpresa, pero esa expresión cambio rápidamente a una expresión que me lleno de horror. Ella estaba mirándome y sonriéndome con una autentica malicia y me dijo; “Un asesino de Verdad se concentra únicamente en su objetivo, en nada más y yo como templario siempre tendré un ejército a mi lado. Así que dime Aguilar, si solo te impulsa la venganza y no tu deber como asesino ¿cuánto tiempo esperas sobrevivir en el credo?” después de esas palabras dio la señal para que comenzaran a atacarme… Ella es peor que el mentor.

Los asesinos me atacaron con todo, estuve horas luchando. Para cuando ya había derrotado a todos mis oponentes me di cuenta de algo; “esperad… ¿Dónde se ha metido María?, ¿se ha ido?” Bajé un segundo mi guardia, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, pero antes de que pudiera voltearme, recibí un golpe contundente en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, me desplome contra el suelo y lo último que logre escuchar antes de desmayarme fue; “nunca pierdas de vista a tu objetivo.” Cometí un grave error.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos; “¿Que ha pasado?” me incorpore lentamente, mire a mi alrededor, no estaba en mis aposentos, era una habitación realmente oscura solo tenía una antorcha para iluminar una pequeña parte del lugar, no detecte olor a humedad, debo estar bajo tierra. “¿En dónde estoy? y lo más importante, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?” solté un largo suspiro, “eso realmente no me lo esperaba para ser honestos, bueno al menos me desmaye por un golpe y no por agotamiento, eso es algo bueno supongo… Y estoy hablando solo ¿verdad?” cuando trato de levantarme e ir a la puerta, me di cuenta de que algo me lo impedía, mire atentamente mis muñecas, eran cadenas… Esto debe ser una broma.

En el momento en que estaba pensando como liberarme, de repente escucho la puerta abrirse, era María, se puso de pie en una distancia en la que yo no pudiera alcanzarle debido a las cadenas, y mientras me observaba, ella estaba girando las llaves de las cadenas con sus dedos, pensé; “Ella realmente se está burlando de mí, creo que me agrada más cuando está totalmente seria.” Me miro atentamente y me dijo: “Te dije que no perdieras de vista a tu objetivo, fue fácil atacarte. Un templario siempre tendrá un ejército de su lado para así tomar ventaja para poder escapar. O en este caso para propiciarte un golpe certero aprovechando el hecho de que ya no te quedan fuerzas para contraatacar.” 

Trate de tomar las llaves pero las cadenas me lo impedía, empecé a forcejear, realmente estaba enojado. María solo me miraba, se giró en dirección a la puerta, antes de irse me dijo: “Te quedaras aquí hasta que regrese el mentor.” la miro sorprendido, “¡Pero él no va regresara sino hasta dentro de una semana!” Ella no me respondió, solo cerró la puerta. Empecé a gritar y a maldecir, caí de rodillas, realmente quería salir de aquí, pero no podía, estaba atrapado. Mire un momento las cadenas que me retenían, “Dios, madre, padre, quien sea… Denme fuerza.” 

“Maestro Aguilar, ¿se encuentra bien?” Mire por un momento al asesino que me saco de mi burbuja de recuerdos, me di cuenta que estaba de pie en el campo de entrenamiento. Sacudí la cabeza y le respondí con un tono tranquilo, pero muy distante: “Si, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando… solo pensando, dile a los demás que la sesión de hoy la dejaremos para mañana.” El asesino me miro con preocupación, pero decidió no preguntar, “Si, maestro” sin nada más que decir se retiró. 

Me retiro a mis aposentos, cierro la puerta detrás de mí suspirando y me recuesto en mi lecho… Y una vez más me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos. Mientras empezaba a quedarme dormido un susurro apenas audible sale de mis labios; “Yo sacrificaría mi carne y mi sangre por el credo.” Lentamente cerré mis ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos forjamos en la oscuridad para servir a la luz....


	4. Granada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de Spoiler, si no han visto la película de Assassins Creed, se las recomiendo. Pero si nos les importa, entonces no hay nada mas que decir :D

Por fin, después de un largo viaje, llegue a mi destino… Granada. Era el año 1496, tres años después de los sucesos relacionados con el Príncipe Ahmed de Granada y el fruto del Edén. Para ser honesto, no pensé que volvería tan pronto a Granada, después de todo, fue gracias a mí que el Sultán Muhammad XII no tuvo más opción, que entregarle el fruto a Tomás de Torquemada y María no tuvo más opción que sacrificarse por el credo… Y por mí, ese error me perseguirá por siempre.

A pesar de mis tristes pensamientos y mis grandes culpas estén inundando mi cabeza, mi pesar se difumino muy rápidamente. Suelto una ligera risa, “Dios, es imposible para mí, el deprimirme estando en un lugar como este, aunque lo intente, no puedo deprimirme. He pasado mucho tiempo viajando, de poblado en poblado, una misión tras otra, tratando de superar la muerte de María, seguir adelante. Sería estúpido no aprovechar mi tiempo en Granada, para descansar mi cuerpo y despejar mi mente.” Empecé a adentrarme en la ciudad, es agradable ver que la capital logro superar el dominio templario, creo que por eso se me es imposible deprimirme aquí… Me cubrí la boca con la mano tratando de no reírme. “Debió ser un golpe muy duro para los templarios el perder granada. Oh, realmente como me hubiese gustado ver eso.” 

La capital es realmente hermosa, sus habitantes son amables y reciben muy cordialmente a los viajeros, su cultura y aromas son especiales y únicas. Y la forma en la que sus habitantes demuestran su amor y gratitud al sultán y al príncipe es… Única. Inhalo y exhalo con gozo y alegría, mientras disfruto del dulce sabor de las semillas de granada. “Los templario solo pueden soñar con este tipo de amor y devoción que Granada le brindan a sus gobernantes. Es hilarante, por no decir patético. La pregunta es: ¿Tomás solo quería el fruto para los templarios o, solo quería conquistar la capital para tener una pisca de este amor? Creo que ni con el fruto lograría algo así…” Seguí caminando mientras comía estas dulces granadas, deleitándome con mis pensamientos.

Después de pasarme por los mercados de la ciudad y descansar un poco mi cuerpo del largo viaje, decidí que era hora de hacerle una visita al sultán, no le he visto desde hace tres años, me pregunto cómo estarán él y el príncipe. Mientras me acercaba al palacio, me di cuenta de que el sultán se estaba dirigiendo a los habitantes de Granada, no importa cuántas veces lo vea, siempre es algo Fascinante de ver. Ahí estaba el, hablando desde el balcón del palacio y con el príncipe a su lado, creció mucho en los últimos tres años, es agradable ver que se ha recuperado de los sucesos en Sevilla, es como si nunca hubiese pasado por eso, es como si todo el dolor en su cuerpo, mente y alma hubiesen desaparecido, se ve tan radiante como su padre, no he podido evitar volver a sonreír. 

Y luego está su padre, El sultán… Es como si estuviera presenciando a alguien de otro mundo, que de hecho es así, su mundo y el mío son tan distintos. Soy alguien que desde hace mucho tiempo vive en las sombras, alguien que se arrastra en lo más bajo para poder sobrevivir, alguien que no le importa derramar la sangre de aquellos que estén en su camino… Alguien que renuncio a vivir en la luz. Y luego está usted, el sultán, que a pesar de todo, usted siempre se muestra firme y optimista ante su pueblo, dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea, ya sea sus riquezas y sus tierras por aquellos que ama, a pesar de los años que pasen usted no cambia, sigue tan radiante como cuando lo conocí por primera vez y a pesar de que tenga un gran dolor en su corazón, siempre tendrá esa cálida y agradable sonrisa, que no duda ni un segundo en compartirla con su gente… Alguien que baila en la luz, como la ceda en el cálido viento de Andalucía. “Es Hermoso, una perfecta armonía, el mundo sería perfecto si todos los gobernantes fueran como usted, sultán.” Los aplausos y gritos de alegría de la gente me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos, ese gran escándalo solo indica que ya ha terminado el discurso, eso quiere decir, que también va a ver una celebración.

“Llegue a Granada en un muy bueno momento. Bien, es hora de ver al sultán y al príncipe antes de que comience la celebración.” Aproveche y trepe por los techos del palacio, era una vista hermosa desde los techos, podías ver toda la ciudad desde aquí. Entre por una de las grandes ventanas del palacio, olía a incienso, “Pero que relajante, aquí no debe de existir el estrés…” Empecé a caminar por el palacio, escondiéndome de los guardias del sultán cuando estos aparecían o, cuando estos bloqueaban las puertas… No me sorprende que haya tanta seguridad, quiero decir, hace tres años los templarios casi se apoderan de Granada, casi. Después de pasar toda la seguridad y recorrer casi todo el palacio, por fin le encontré, le vi desde lejos estaba a punto de entrar a sus aposentos, hablando con uno de los guardias, “Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia en el palacio, eso sería un problema.” Ya ha terminado de hablar con el guardia, se despide y se adentra en sus aposentos, algo me dice que se va a preparar para la celebración, supongo que su hijo fue a hacer lo mismo. 

Estaba en frente de la enorme puerta de sus aposentos, di tres toques a la puerta…”Dios, ¿pero que estoy haciendo?” escuche unos cuantos sonidos, unos pasos, después de esos sonidos se abrió la puerta. “¿Quién es?” Me miró un segundo… “¡Eres el Asesino de aquella vez!” Le cubrí rápidamente la boca con mis manos, “¡Shhh! Su majestad no grite o, va a ser que sus guardias me saquen a ostias de aquí.” El quito mis manos de su boca rápidamente y me sujeto por la muñeca y me jaló directamente a sus aposentos, cerrando las puertas detrás de él. Después de cerrar las puertas, el sultán lentamente se acercó, mirándome con una mezcla de felicidad y culpa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sultán hizo algo que me sorprendió, se estaba poniendo de rodillas, poniendo sus manos en el suelo junto con su frente… Él estaba rogando por mi perdón.

“Por favor, asesino, perdonadme por lo ocurrido hace tres años. Ustedes confiaron en mi para proteger el fruto y les falle, por favor perdóneme, Aguilar, se lo suplico.” Me lleve la mano a la cara apretando el puente de mi nariz, ¿él realmente estaba?… Joder. Me arrodille y puse mi mano en la espalda del sultán acariciándola lentamente y le dije con voz calmada: “Su majestad, deténgase, por favor miradme a la cara” dicho eso levanto su rostro del suelo de mármol, tenía sus profundos ojos color avellana en mí. Me hecho hacia a tras la capucha y pongo mis manos en su rostro, le hablo firmemente: “Escuchadme, su alteza, usted no tiene por qué hacer esto, usted no tiene porqué inclinarse ante mí y usted no tiene que estar suplicando mi perdón. Yo soy el que cometió el error, yo soy el que debería estar rogando por su perdón, a mí me encomendaron recuperar a su hijo, que regresara sano y salvo a usted, pero falle. Así que deje de pedir perdón. Muhammad, usted no fallo, yo sí.” Retire lentamente mis manos de su rostro, me di cuenta que unas lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas, me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo: “He pensado durante tres largos años que me odiabas por la decisión que había tomado, de entregarles el fruto a los templarios y gracias a eso tu compañera murió… Yo-” Antes de que pudiera continuar, le silencie colocando uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios. Saque un pañuelo de color vino y con cuidado empecé a limpiar sus lágrimas, “Gracias.” le di una cálida sonrisa en respuesta, el me miro por un momento y comenzó a reírse, yo le miro confundido; “¿eh? Su majestad… ¿de qué se ríe?” Él se cubrió la boca con su mano tratando de aguantar la risa. “¡Lo siento! es que esta situación es un tanto hilarante ¿te lo imaginas? si los guardias entraran en este momento y te vieran, probablemente te matarían.” lo miro por un momento, “No le veo lo gracia a eso.”

“Además, es la primera vez que te veo sin la capucha, es bastante impresionante, eres bastante atractivo Aguilar, lo que esconde esa capucha... que mal que seas asesino, ¿No te gustaría ser mi guardia personal durante la celebración de esta noche y, por el tiempo que te vayas a quedar en la ciudad?” Lo mire por un segundo. No sabía por dónde empezar a responder... esperad ¿me ha dicho que soy atractivo? ¿se ha vuelto loco? o, es verdad lo que dicen del sultán, que él es muy, tal vez muy sincero... solo suspire y me levante del suelo, le ofrezco una mano al sultán para ayudarle a ponerse de pie y le digo: “Sería un honor para mí ser su guardián durante mi estadía en Granada, Su majestad.” el sonrió en respuesta y tomo mi mano para poder levantarse, después de levantarse el me dio un fuerte abrazo y me susurro al oído: “Gracias, Aguilar.” Le devolví el abrazo, se sentía tan cálido, tan lleno de amor y cariño... No permitiré que nadie le vuelva a lastimar. 

Terminado el abrazo, el sultán se preparó para la celebración, cuando ambos salimos de los aposentos, de pie en el pasillo estaba su hijo, Ahmed, lo estaba esperando, cuando mira a su padre, su sonrisa crece aún más cuando me ve junto a su padre, nos da una señal para que le sigamos. Mire al sultán con una cálida sonrisa, el me tomo de la mano y dijo: “De ahora en adelante celebraremos juntos, mi querido amigo.” Dicho eso nos dirigimos los tres al centro de la ciudad donde sería la celebración en honor al Sultán Muhammad y el Príncipe Ahmed.

Después de la gran celebración, el sultán me invito a quedarme en el palacio el tiempo que decida quedarme en la ciudad, después de muchas insistencias, tanto de su parte como la de su hijo, acepte la oferta. Ya era muy tarde, pero todavía estaba lejos de tener sueño, ahí estaba yo en los aposentos de su majestad, él quería seguir conversando, después de un rato el sultán empezaba a tener sueño, estaba por retirarme para dejarlo descansar pero él puso su mano en mí en hombro, yo le mire “¿puedes quedarte un rato más?, o al menos hasta que me quede dormido” no puede evitar sonreír, “No se preocupe, me quedare el tiempo que usted desee.”

Se ha quedado dormido, no pude evitar sentarme a su lado, le acaricio el cabello lentamente mientras susurro unas palabras, algo para asegurar que tenga buenos sueños; “Celebraremos desde el amanecer de nuestras vidas hasta el ocaso de las mismas. Protegeré su vida y la de su hijo, incluso en mi partida rezare por su seguridad. Yo seré la sombra que protegerá a Granada… Yo seré su guardián, Sultán Muhammad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y dejar sus kudos :D


	5. Mis Deseos Ocultos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando los demonios internos salen a la luz... o en este caso, te arrastran a la oscuridad

El Cielo estaba despejado, soplando con fuerza el viento, estaba en lo más alto de una torre, era agradable la sensación de estar tan alto, ver que todo se vuelve algo pequeño, diminuto, como si todos los habitantes de Sevilla fuesen granos de arena… Fruncí el ceño en el acto y una sonrisa torcida, llena de odio y deseo adorno mi rostro, comencé a apretar mi puño tan fuerte que podía sentir como la sangre empezaba a brotar de mi palma, me lleve mis dedos a mi boca para saborear mi sangre. 

“Mmm…Como me gustaría verlos a todos ustedes arder, ver como gritan y corren, ver cómo le ruegan a dios, preguntar que hicieron para merecer esto, ver como los templarios se arrojan desde lo más alto porque no soportan las llamas carmesí que lentamente consumen sus malditos cuerpos… ohh… tan malditos. ¡Ver como todo se vuelve ceniza y que el viento se lleve ese mugriento y pútrido polvo por toda España!” No pude evitarlo, simplemente no pude evitar reírme, quería llorar, pero no pude, quería sentir dolor, pero solo pude sentir un enorme placer, quería sentirme lleno, pero solo sentía un hambre insaciable, quería que llovería para que mi cuerpo se relajara, sentir como las gotas caen en mi rostro, pero solo hay un cálido viento, un viento que tiene un olor amargo… olor a hoguera. 

En estos momentos estoy lentamente olvidando todas mis enseñanzas, todas mis lecciones, todas mis disciplinas… o por lo menos solo lo hago cuando estoy aquí en Sevilla, este lugar sacaba lo peor de mí, hace que me vuelva esclavo de mis pensamientos y deseos más oscuros. Es como si este lugar me llamara o más bien, es como si me cantara, “ven Aguilar, ven y deja salir lo que has estado tratando de ocultar todos estos años, ven y siéntete libre, ven y se uno con tus pecados… Abraza el placer que tanto rechazas, cada vez que imaginas que este lugar arde, ahógate en sus gritos… Ahógate en tu propia satisfacción, ven conmigo.” Me cubrí los oídos no quería escuchar, no quería… escucharme, empecé a temblar, era escalofriante saber que la voz que me llamaba era yo. ¿Porque escuchaba eso siquiera? Trato de calmarme un poco, tal vez solo debería bajar de aquí y volver a Granada, me bajo de la torre y empiezo a correr por los tejados, pero de repente y sin aviso me detengo.

Me quede un largo rato sin moverme, es como si todo sonido hubiese desaparecido, es como si estuviera en un trance, observando la nada… Subo mi mano izquierda a la altura de mi frente y me empiezo a tocarme la frente con el dedo, una y otra vez, mientras que con mi mano derecha guardo y saco la hoja oculta, el ruido de la hoja era muy constante, casi insoportable, una sonrisa llena de un oscuro placer se dibuja en mi rostro. “Pero no quiero irme, quiero quedarme un poco más, quiero ver como el sol se oculta y ver como lentamente van creciendo las sombras, ver como lentamente es engullida Sevilla. Quiero aprovechar cada momento de la noche para hacer pagar a los caballeros que servían a Ojeda y hacer que se reúnan con él en el infierno, poco a poco teñir de rojo los suelos de Sevilla” Extendí mis brazos a los lados como cuando estoy a punto de hacer el salto de fe. 

“¡¿En dónde está su dios que no puede protegerlos de un horrible destino, Templarios?!” Me comencé a reír otra vez, no pude evitarlo, despliego mis hojas ocultas y empiezo a caminar lentamente, caminado a las sombras que crecen debido al atardecer. “Vengan a mí, templarios. Quiero disfrutar esta larga noche, ver como en vez de correr hacia mí, huyen de mí, ver qué pasa si dejo que mi odio y placer sean los que me guíen, quiero embriagarme con sus gritos de auxilio, quiero deleitarme con la expresión de horror de los habitantes al verlos colgados de cabeza mientras la sangre brota de sus gargantas cortadas, Quiero saciar mis deseos más oscuros. Simplemente ya no puedo contenerme, al menos no está noche… Hoy será una noche llena de gozo” me relamo los labios todavía saboreando el sabor de mi sangre antes de desaparecer en la sombras, y el brillo en mis ojos desaparece, junto con los últimos rayos del sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se olviden de comentar y dejar kudos :D


	6. Cadenas

-María-

Han pasado dos semanas… El mentor ha regresado de su viaje a Aragón. “Bienvenido mentor, espero que haya ido bien su viaje” el me respondió con una sonrisa, puso su mano en mi hombro, “es bueno estar de vuelta, María ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento de Aguilar en mi ausencia?” los dos empezamos a caminar. “Seguí las indicaciones que me dejo, mentor, estoy tratando de llevarlo al límite, aunque le deje encerrado una semana más ya que usted todavía no regresaba, y la orden era no dejarlo salir hasta que usted regresara, ¿Hice bien?” yo realmente estaba nerviosa, nunca le he fallado al mentor, ni una sola vez. El me miro, Su expresión era una mezcla de felicidad y Asombro, “¿Lo dejaste encerrado dos semanas? Dios Mío maría, se nota que fui yo quien te entreno para ser una gran asesina, bueno dejemos los halagos para otro momento, vamos a ver como esta Aguilar, espero que con esto haya aprendido la lección.” Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y empecé a seguirle.

Estuvimos conversando un largo rato mientras nos acercábamos a la recamara donde se encontraba encerrado Aguilar… después del quinto día, Aguilar decidió guardar silencio, no a dicho ni una palabra desde el quinto día, come, pero no habla, y solo se escucha constantemente el sonido violento de las cadenas que lo retienen. Les dije en muchas ocasiones a los asesinos que le traían su comida que no se le acercarán mucho, si estaba encadenado, pero realmente tenía la sensación de que no dudaría en estrangular a alguien, es solo una vaga sensación, ya lo derribe en una ocasión, puedo volver a hacerlo. ¿Verdad?

Nos detuvimos en unas de las puertas más alejas del pasillo, eran celdas, se usaban cuando se capturaban enemigos en vez de asesinarlos en el acto. Pero como eso ya no sucede, estas habitaciones ya no se usan con mucha frecuencia, solo se utiliza para el adoctrinamiento de los asesinos. “Ya hemos llegado” Saque las llaves para abrir la puerta, entramos en la celda, Aguilar estaba acostado en el suelo, El mentor me miro antes de acercarse a él, y me pregunto: “¿Esta dormido? ¿A esta hora? Pero si es medio día.” Yo le respondo con un tono serio, “Desde ayer a estado muy violento, así que he ordenado que colocaran un sedante en su desayuno, todavía no le ha pasado el efecto.” El solo asintió, empezó a acercarse a Aguilar, no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no es que desconfié de Aguilar, él tiene un gran corazón y cuando lo conocí por primera vez me dio una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de que tenía una gran ira y odio por dentro… bueno para ser honesta quien no tendría esos sentimientos tras ver morir a sus padres en la hoguera.

El mentor esta justo al lado de Aguilar, se pone de rodillas y toca ligeramente, “¿Aguilar? Vamos despierta, es hora de que te saquemos de aquí.” No responde, ni siquiera se mueve… el mentor me miro un poco preocupado y lo volvió a intentar, “¿Aguilar?” no hay respuesta… Me acerque al mentor para darle las llaves de las cadenas, ¿Qué tan fuerte fue el sedante que le dieron? Pero antes de que pudiera entregarle las llaves al mentor, Aguilar se despertó. Me empujo a un lado, me golpee contra el muro, me quede sin aire, el mentor iba a socorrerme pero Aguilar le tomo un segundo inmovilizarlo, empezó a estrangularlo con sus manos. “a...guilar… detente.” Estaba tratando de zafarse pero no podía, y yo seguía muy aturdida debido al golpe. “¿Dónde coño estabas? ¡Me dejaron encerrado aquí dos malditas semanas!” Se detuvo un momento, pero todavía tenía el agarre muy fuerte en el cuello del mentor, me estaba… ¡me estaba mirando!

“¡Tú! Tú Fuiste quien me sedo, no te basto con encerrarme aquí ¿verdad?” libero al mentor de su fuerte agarre y le dio un golpe contundente, lo dejo fuera de combate. Empezó a acercarse a mí, estaba aterrada, él estaba segado por la ira, ni siquiera basto el sedante para calmarle, por primera vez en toda mi vida estaba paralizada por el miedo. El mentor estaba inconsciente, Aguilar estaba en frente de mí, se arrodillo y lentamente se acercó a mí, estábamos frente a frente, estaba demasiado cerca, estoy casi segura que él podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar, se acercó más, me susurro al oído; “María, por favor… libérame” su voz, era como una mezcla de una amable melancolía y un enorme deseo oscuro, sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo ante esas palabras. Él se alejó y puso sus manos delante de mí, yo proseguí a buscar las llaves y liberarlo, tenía que hacerlo, temía que le haría algo malo al mentor, o a mi si no lo liberaba, ya estábamos en su rango de alcance, sobre todo yo, estaba acorralada. *Click* el seguro fue desbloqueado y las cadenas cayeron en el suelo, Aguilar se estaba frotando las muñecas, estaban muy marcadas. La piel de sus muñecas estaba muy oscura, se nota que no había parado de forcejear desde que lo encerré aquí. Se acercó nuevamente a mí, en un rápido movimiento me coloca las cadenas y se sienta sobre mis piernas… ¿eh? Trate de alejarlo, pero agarro mis muñecas y las puso por encima de mi cabeza, aparte mi rostro, pero con su mano libre me tomo por la barbilla, él quería que lo viese a la cara, me quito la capucha de la cabeza… “Aguilar… por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.” 

Él me sonrió, empezó a acariciar lentamente mi rostro, seguido de mis labios, “Nunca bajes tu guardia María, tú y el mentor sí que cometieron un grave error, y deben ser castigados… ¿No es así?” Antes de que pudiera contestar, me silencio poniendo sus labios en los míos. No lo aparte, no quería, correspondí el beso, su beso era amable y hambriento al mismo tiempo, el abrió mi boca para meter su lengua y profundizar el beso, el realmente era dos personas en una, él puede ser alguien realmente amable que está dispuesto a ayudar a otros, y luego está el profundo deseo oscuro que oculta en lo más profundo de su corazón, que solo aparece cuando su mente, cuerpo y alma están al límite. Oh dios… ¿qué he hecho? Lo empuje al límite sabiendo lo que pasaría, la cuestión es… ¿Cuándo se calmara? y lo más importante, ¿volverá a ser como antes? 

Aguilar empezó a jugar con mi lengua, el realmente estaba hambriento de deseo, mi cuerpo seguía temblando, termino de besarme porque ambos nos que damos sin aire, dejando un hilo de saliva, y comenzó a besar y a lamer mi cuello, manteniendo todavía su agarre. “Aguilar… por favor, para” se detuvo un momento, solo para morder mi cuello con fuerza. “¡auch!” soltó una ligera risa. “Mmm… María tu piel y tus labios sí que tienen un dulce sabor y un aroma exquisito, estoy que me embriago con ellos. Y además, se nota que es la primera vez que besas a alguien, que adorable.” Me sonroje ante ese comentario y fruncí el ceño, “¡Eres un bastardo!” el empieza a reír, y comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, lo que hace que me enoje más “¿y tú crees que eres la persona más apropiada para decirme bastardo? No lo creo” Apretó más el agarre en mis muñecas lo cual hizo que el acero se apretara más contra mi piel, era una dolorosa sensación “¿yo te dije que eras una desgraciada por dejarme encerrado dos semanas? No lo hice, ¿y sabes porque? porque agradas maría, más de lo que crees. Y si, tal vez sea un bastardo, pero admítelo, María, tu bajaste la guardia y yo aproveche la oportunidad, yo gane o, al menos esta vez” me dio unos últimos besos en el cuello, después se levantó y se alejó de mí. Se acercó al mentor, lo levanto y lo coloco al otro lado de la habitación, muy lejos de mi alcance. Coloco las llaves de las cadenas en su mano… Me alegra el hecho de que siga inconsciente, esto fue algo muy humillante.

Se dirigió directamente a la salida, me miro por una última vez con una sonrisa en el rostro, “espero volver a entrenar contigo, María.” Se ha ido… Suelto un largo suspiro, miro al mentor, espero que este bien, tendré que esperar a que recupere el conocimiento. Miro las cadenas que sujetan mis muñecas… “Malditas cadenas, tal vez adoctrinarlo será más difícil de lo que pensaba.” Me recuesto contra la pared y toco ligeramente mis labios, “¿lo hizo únicamente por deseo o por algo más?” toco ligeramente mi cuello “esto sé que lo hizo por lujuria” cierro mis ojos y dejo que mi mente se pierda en la nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La paciencia no es una virtud en todo el mundo


	7. Una rosa Azul y un Mar de Espinas.

Me encuentro en frente de la tumba de María, coloco con cuidado un ramo de rosas blancas. “no tienes ni idea de cuanta falta me haces” parece como si fuera ayer que solíamos entrenar juntos y la enorme paciencia que me tenías. Yo realmente admiraba a María, desde el primer día que la conocí, supe que ella era una mujer única, lo que me llamo la atención de ella, fue su intensa mirada… esa intensa y azul mirada, sus ojos eran hermosos, era como una mescla del cielo y el mar, libre e indomable, suspiro, “como echo de menos esos ojos.”

A pesar de lo frágil que se veía su cuerpo fue capaz de superar toda prueba que le lanzara el mentor, logró alcanzar el rango de iniciada a una edad temprana. Ella no bailaba, ella luchaba, ella no ordenaba, ella dirigía. Ella realmente fue una mujer hermosa. Me puse a recordar todos los momentos por los que pasamos, ya sean buenos o malos, eran momentos que jamás podría olvidar. Pero mi momento más preciado fue cuando compartimos el lecho. Dios, ella se veía tan hermosa con esa ceda blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, su cabello se veía hermoso cuando no tenía las trenzas hacia atrás, era realmente hermosa.

“Bueno, no solo te quedes mirando Aguilar, dime que te parece… debo admitir que nunca he usado algo así en mi vida, me siento un poco avergonzada, la verdad.” María empezó a sonrojarse, yo me acerque a ella y luego le di un beso en la frente, “te ves hermosa María, me siento realmente afortunado,” ella me miro sonrojada. “¿Afortunado? ¿De que este a tu lado?” Yo puse mis manos en su bello rostro y le di un cariñoso beso en los labios. “Si, exactamente, María, doy gracias a dios cada día por tenerte a mi lado. ¿Se te apetece una copa de vino?” ella sonríe y se va a recostar en mi lecho, “Claro Aguilar, sé que mueres de ganas de verme Borracha” yo me rio, mientras abro la botella de vino, “Vamos maría, no tiene nada de malo estar un poco ebria, además sería una forma de estar a mano, ya que tu estuviste un tiempo recordándome constantemente una de mis borracheras” sirvo el vino en las dos copas, después de servir el vino me acerco a María y le ofrezco una de las copas, y luego me siento al lado de ella. Se comenzó a reír ante mi comentario, se veía tan hermosa cuando se reía. Los dos Brindamos, “Admite que es divertido cuando tomas mucho Aguilar, eres tan adorable y celoso” se empezó a reír otra vez, mientras toma un poco de vino, “y además te ves tan exótico cuando hablas en árabe, los demás ebrios te odiarían sabes, algunos lloran, otros dicen estupideces o incoherencias, y luego estas tu… que a pesar de estar borracho no dices ni una sola incoherencia, ¿Cómo lo haces?”

Me termino la copa de vino y pongo la copa vacía a un lado, luego me acuesto con mis manos detrás de mi cabeza “¿hacer qué? ¿Hablar árabe o el hecho de que este en las nubes por el alcohol y no decir ni una sola estupidez?” ella me mira y levanta la ceja “dios, casi que no se nota tu ego cuando me respondiste con esa pregunta, ambas Aguilar” me levante para servirme un poco más de vino, mientras me sirvo le respondí: “mi madre me enseñó a hablar árabe… y en cuanto lo de mi estado de ebriedad, no lo sé, creo que mi conciencia me dice al oído; Aguilar no pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda, así que no digas estupideces.” Después de esas palabras María se comenzó a reír otra vez, era como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, luego ella agarra uno de los cojines y me lo arroja, “¡Aguilar! Por dios, harás que me ahogue con el vino, no me hagas reír tanto” Me Acerco a ella y la empiezo a llenar de besos, “¿por qué no? No sabes lo linda que te ves cuando te ríes.” 

Detengo mis besos para abrazarla con fuerza, mientras me acurruco en su cálido pecho, ella deja a un lado la copa y me abraza también, empieza a acariciarme la espalda lentamente y me pregunta: “Aguilar ¿Está todo bien?” yo solo me limite asentir, María empezó a acariciar mi cabello y a depositar dulces besos en mi cabeza. “María… pase lo que pase, nunca te alejaras de mi lado ¿verdad?” Ella siguió acariciando mi cabello, “por supuesto Aguilar, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. Ahora ¿qué tal si hago que te olvides de todos tus problemas por esta noche y las que vengan?” Empecé a depositar suaves besos en su pecho, ella me susurro: “Nunca lo olvides Aguilar, Hoy y siempre seré tuya.”

Miro detenidamente el collar que me dejo María y suspiro, mientras una lágrima se desliza sobre mi mejilla, “Que hermoso recuerdo.” Una gota de lluvia cae en mi mano, sacándome de mis recuerdos, estaba comenzando a llover… “será mejor que regrese”, antes de que me diera la vuelta para irme, me di cuenta de algo que sobresalía de la tierra en la tumba de María. Era una pequeña rosa azul… Me acerque lentamente a ella, me arrodille y la toco ligueramente. Es real, tan delicada y hermosa, “a pesar de todo, sigues a mi lado María… Gracias” Mis lágrimas se perdían en la lluvia, “María, siempre serás una hermosa y delicada rosa, que siempre florecerá aunque el clima no sea favorable, y aunque no sea la temporada, tú siempre crecerás… Tú fuiste la única rosa azul en mi mar de espinas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atentos, en el capitulo 10, daré un anuncio


	8. Uvas y Granadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las buenas cosas que puede traer la marea... por no decir perfectas

-Aguilar-

Era el año 1500, estaba en los puertos de Cádiz, estaba hablando con uno de los aliados del credo, era un joven de 20 años de ojos claros, piel morena y el cabello negro. Se la pasaba trabajando en los puertos, pendiente de todo tipo de noticias e información para los asesinos. Estaba recolectando cierta información que necesitaría, pronto tendría que hacer un viaje a Castilla, así que necesito la mayor información posible antes de hacer el viaje, si todo sale bien viajaría en unas semanas.

“Espero que esto sea suficiente Aguilar, aunque… ¿seguro que quieres hacer este viaje solo?” Cogí los papeles que me estaba entregando, le respondo tranquilamente: “No te preocupes Fernando, estaré bien, además ¿porque tan nervioso? No es la primera vez que viajo solo y lo sabes.” Organice bien los papeles y los metí con cuidado en mi bolsa, el joven puso los ojos en blanco, y de repente puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, “Oh no, aquí vamos…” Empieza a sacudirme y a gritar “¡Si, eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero aun así me preocupo, joder! ¡Deja que la gente se preocupe por ti, coño!” yo estaba tratando de no reírme de esta situación, este chico cada vez que me entrega nueva información… siempre terminamos así, sobre todo cuando tengo que hacer un viaje largo. La gente que nos observa siempre piensa que es solo una discusión entre dos hermanos, “está bien, para ya, deja de agitarme como si fuera una muñeca de paja.” Aparto sus manos, luego se cruzó de brazos y me miro con una expresión un tanto irritada, pero luego se calmó poco a poco. Le despeino el cabello con mi mano y le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro: “descuida estaré bien, cuando parta serás el primero en saberlo, además Fernando, no tienes por qué angustiarte, todavía faltan algunas semanas para que me vaya de Cádiz, así que tu tranquilo ¿Vale?”

El chico me respondió con una gran sonrisa. “¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, Aguilar un Hombre vino aquí en la mañana y dijo que te entregara esto.” Fernando me entrega una carta, “¿una carta?” Cojo la carta y la examino, tiene el sello de la orden de los asesinos en Italia… “Ezio Auditore. Oh Dios, ha dado conmigo… Gracias, Fernando.” Suspiro, me despido de Fernando y me dirijo a las casas cercanas al puerto. Me he estado quedando en estas casas durante mi estadía en Cádiz, son muy acogedoras y tranquilas, sobre todo cuando tengo un largo día y puedo relajarme con el sonidos constante del mar, entro en la habitación donde suelo dormir y me siento en la silla que esta frente a una pequeña mesa de trabajo, “vamos a ver que dice aquí.” Saco un cuchillo y empiezo a abrir la carta.

-¡Buongiorno Amico Mio! Sé que has estado pasando por momentos muy difíciles, y lamento no haber estado presente, me hubiera gustado brindarte mi apoyo cuando más lo necesitabas. Me gustaría emendar mi error, que te parece si nos reunimos para hablar de los avances de la orden e intercambiar algunas ideas, de cómo podemos expandir los conocimientos del credo ¿Le parece? Si está de acuerdo, por favor encuéntreme en la costa a las cinco de la tarde… Espero que podamos resolver este problema y pueda perdonarme por ser tan ciego Aguilar, debí darme cuenta que necesitaban ayuda. Le Espero. Ezio Auditore da Firenze.-

Termino de leer la carta, suelto un gran suspiro y me reclino en la silla, “Que maravilla… alguien más que se preocupa por mí. Tal vez demasiado, y para el colmo me pide perdón, ¿que tengo con estas personas?” Me pongo a pensar, ¿Cómo dio conmigo? Lo más probable es que algunos asesinos hablaron de mí. Bueno, como no lo harían, gracias a mí, hemos estado ganando más terreno. Técnicamente, me convertí en la voz política en Granada, Aragón y Cádiz. Sabía que tarde o temprano, nuestros caminos se iban a cruzar, pero no pensé que fuera a suceder la verdad. Ezio… esto va a ser difícil, no es que le odie, es solo que no puedo creer que él también sea un asesino, es tan diferente que a veces me cuesta creerlo. Miro por la ventana… “Es medio día, todavía faltan cinco horas, debería aprovechar y descansar un poco, despejar mi mente.” Me levanto de la silla y decido recostarme un rato.

Sí que es hermosa la vista en los puertos, y el aroma del mar hace que me olvide de todo… Realmente me sentí feliz cuando liberamos a Cádiz del dominio templario, antes solo podía soñar con caminar tranquilamente por los puertos, sin que nadie tratara de atacarme o estar todo el tiempo escondido, sé que pronto toda España será liberada del tormento de los templarios… Suspiro, “bien… ¿En dónde estará?” Empiezo a caminar, mirando a todas partes, estuviera mintiendo si dijera que no estoy nervioso, nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo en persona y siempre he tenido la enorme curiosidad de cómo es la visión del credo desde la perspectiva de este asesino. Un fuerte viento azota en el puerto, a pesar de los fuertes vientos el cielo esta despejado, me he detenido para contemplar la vista, “parece que hoy habrá una noche llena de estrellas.”

Iba a retomar mi caminata cuando vi a alguien a la distancia, era un hombre, estaba de brazos cruzados e iba encapuchado, sus vestimentas son blancas, rojas y marrones, con adornos de plata y un cinturón de plata y cuero con el emblema de los asesinos y una capa que bailaba con el viento, se nota que está concentrado observando el mar. Me empecé a acercar, es impresionante, parece de la realeza… Solo con su apariencia ya despertó mi curiosidad. Estaba justamente a su lado, le toco el hombro, “disculpa ¿es usted el señor Auditore?” El voltea a verme, con una sonrisa en su rostro, me abraza y me dice con un tono alegre: “¡Buongiorno, Aguilar! ¡Es un gusto conocerle al fin!” Termino el abrazo y puso sus manos en mis hombros. “Estaba asustado, pensé que no ibas a aparecer. Aunque para ser honesto, esta hermosa vista logro calmar mis pensamientos.” Se puso a mirar el mar otra vez, yo estaba sorprendido de la calidez de este hombre, era tan jovial, tan vivo, tan lleno de amor y esperanza… ¿Este hombre es realmente un asesino? “¿Qué tal si empezamos a conversar, mientras vemos el hermoso atardecer?” Yo solo me limite a asentir y ambos empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a la costa.

-Ezio-

Yo realmente estaba feliz de por fin conocer en persona a Aguilar, escuche muchas historias acerca de él, por parte de muchos asesinos aquí en España, así que me hice la promesa de que no me iría de España, hasta que lo conociera en persona. Mientras caminábamos hacia la costa, me di cuenta de que a Aguilar le faltaba el dedo anular, solté un suspiro y me puse a pensar… “Aquí todavía siguen la tradición de cortarse el dedo anular”, pasó mi pulgar sobre mi dedo anular, rozando la quemadura que me hicieron cuando fui nombrado asesino. Se sentía, como si a Aguilar lo rodease un aura melancólica y solitaria, como si hubiese pasado por un dolor muy grande, pero no lo demostraría jamás en su rostro, por más que quieran salir esos sentimientos, él lo mantendrá oculto en lo más profundo de su ser. Suspire y eche mi capucha hacia atrás, “entonces, Aguilar…” el deja de caminar y se da la vuelta para mirarme. “Escuche que tú fuiste el que liberó esas tres ciudades del dominio templario, debo decir que estoy muy impresionado, eres alguien muy brillante. Debió ser difícil hacer algo tan grande… tu solo” yo trague en seco, merda... Me di cuenta que soné más preocupado de lo que quería, pero solo mi preocupación creció cuando me di cuenta de que él no cambio su expresión en lo absoluto, me miro por unos cuantos segundos antes de responderme. “No estuve… tan solo, tuve mucho aliados, además solo aborde esos conflictos de manera política, ya sabes, si quieres defender un punto y que los demás lo sigan, tienes que tener bases, información, testigos, ventajas y desventajas, y tener uno o varios argumentos y evidencias de que el otro lado está equivocado, así de simple… bueno ahora que lo digo en voz alta, puede que para muchos no sea tan fácil, es como dice el dicho “es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo” ¿estoy en lo cierto, Ezio?”

Yo le mire sorprendido, me quede un momento pensando… y solo pudo salir de mi boca lo siguiente: “Aguilar… ¿qué quieres decir conque únicamente lo abordaste de manera política la situación en esas ciudades? ¿Y qué pasa con las enseñanzas del credo en esas ciudades? No hablaste de ellas.” Él se giró y siguió caminando, yo le seguí, “Si lo hice, o al menos solo a aquellos que se quieran unir a la orden, o a los niños que hayan nacido en la orden, y los que no tienen nada que ver, no les mencione nada de mayor importancia.” Su mismo tono se mantenía, mi preocupación solo crecía, “¿Por qué?” él se detuvo y me respondió sin voltearse, “Porque quiero que en España se viva libre y en paz y no bajo un adoctrinamiento… si quisiera lo segundo, no me tomaría la molestia de estar luchando todo el tiempo por un mundo libre…” se voltea y empieza a gritar. “¡Y no tener que depender de un maldito trozo de plata para llegar a la paz que tanto nos merecemos y eso es algo que nunca van a entender los templarios! ¡Ni hoy, ni nunca!” yo solo podía mirarlo con preocupación, me trato de acercar pero el retrocede. “Lo siento… yo no quise gritarle… solo no me mire así… estoy bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí.” El empezó a caminar otra vez, “Aguilar, espera.” No se detiene, yo empiezo a caminar tras de él y comienzo a acelerar mi paso. Le agarro el brazo derecho para hacer que se detenga, me hablo sin darse vuelta, se negaba a verme a la cara “suélteme Auditore.” Yo me negué, no quería dejarlo ir, no después de ese estallido tan repentino, “Aguilar, por favor, míreme” mire detenidamente su mano izquierda, tenía el puño muy apretado, podía ver como una gota de sangre caía en el suelo, empezó a girarse lentamente, me está mirando, “deje de apretar su puño… se está haciendo daño” el me respondió, aunque en un tono un poco bajo. “No… sería la primera vez.” Se acercó, pero no solté su brazo, tenía la sensación de que saldría corriendo si lo hacía, bueno al menos no me ha golpeado para poder liberarse. Abrió su mano derecha, e hizo a un lado los vendajes de su palma, tenía cicatrices… Suelto lentamente su brazo derecho y agarro su mano izquierda para poder examinarla aprovechando los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban, faltaba poco para la noche, así que pronto tendríamos que retirarnos. “¿No te duele?” Saco un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre en su mano, “No, ya no, como veras… hace mucho que deje sentir dolor en las manos,” empezó a mover sus dedos y estos estaban sonando. Termino de limpiar su mano y le pregunto: “Aguilar, ¿Por qué escondes tu dolor? ¿Por qué no te desahogas?” El me mira sorprendido por la pregunta que le hice. 

“¿Usted de verdad cree que lo oculto? Ezio… No tiene ni idea.” Su mirada cambio tan repentinamente, que parecía una persona totalmente diferente, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro… una sonrisa vacía y el poco brillo que tenía en los ojos desapareció junto con el sol. Se quitó la capucha, “No lo oculto, solo lo guardo para cuando necesite usarlo, ¿no lo sabe? Así es la vida de un asesino, sientes dolor para luego poder infringirlo, nada más, y también le diré otra cosa, pero si quiere ignórelo, no soy tan cruel como para grabarle estas palabras a punta de golpes y cadenas” lo miro confundido, “¿cadenas, pero de que estas hablando?” Se acerca más a mí y pone su mano ensangrentada sobre mi boca, apretando con fuerza. “Tu vida, no vale nada… ¡El fruto, lo es todo!” el me miro detenidamente, su rostro se llena de horror, me suelta y retrocede cayendo sobre sus rodillas. “Oh Dios… ¿pero que estoy haciendo?” Yo me limpio la boca rápidamente y me acerco a él para darle un cálido abrazo, Aguilar estaba temblando… Mio Dio, ¿pero que le hizo la orden a este hombre? Es como si odiara y amara el credo al mismo tiempo, acaricio lentamente su espalda para tratar de calmarlo y le digo tranquilamente: “Cálmate, tranquilo, estoy aquí, solo déjalo salir, nadie te va a juzgar por liberar tu tristeza, incluso nosotros tenemos derecho a llorar… no te avergüences, solo la luna y yo seremos los únicos testigos, así que, no te preocupes Aguilar.” Ya no pudo aguantarlo más, el comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras lo consola me di cuenta que tenía marcas en el cuello… marcas de cadenas, ¿con que a esto se refería con golpes y cadenas? Dios, espero que no, ¡me niego a creer que la orden le hizo esto! 

“Aguilar… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?” él se aparta lentamente mientras se limpiaba la cara, me responde: “Creo que tu credo y el mío son MUY diferentes Auditore.” Lo miro y le pregunto: “¿Qué tanto?” el cogió mi mano izquierda y paso sus dedos por la quemadura que tengo en mi dedo anular, “para empezar… esto, hasta donde yo sé, se te tiene que cortar el dedo, no quemar, y tu cara de asombro cuando dije la palabra “cadenas” solo me dejo las cosas más claras” se acercó más y me susurro al oído, “En comparación conmigo… tu piel sigue siendo virgen Ezio, tu orden sí que ha sido amable contigo.” Lo aparto, él se empezó a reír mientras se ponía de pie, le respondo: “¡Oye no hagas eso! ¡Te equivocas, mi piel no es virgen! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?” Me pongo de pie, él se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa llena de soberbia adornaba su rostro. “Si me equivoco… entonces, ¿porque estas tan nervioso? tranquilo no tiene nada de malo” el empezó acercarse otra vez a mi sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro y me dijo: “No tiene nada de malo, a las mujer les encanta un hombre con la piel suave y tierna, sin marcas o cicatrices… algo tierno para aferrarse con fuerza cada vez que haces el amor, sobre todo debe ser muy fácil dejarte esas marcas ¿Verdad?” 

¡Pero que bastardo! Pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas después de esas palabras, “tranquilícese Auditore, solo estoy jugando con usted, vamos, si quieres continuamos esta conversación en la casa donde me estoy quedando.” Yo solo me limito a suspirar, honestamente tenia curiosidad de que le habían hecho los asesinos a este hombre, así que le empecé a seguir. Caminamos un rato largo antes de llegar a las casas cercanas al puerto, aproveche la caminata para contarle de mi vida y de cómo funcionan el credo en Italia, sus expresiones sí que eran divertidas, el realmente no se creía lo que yo le decía, y siempre me preguntaba si yo realmente era un asesino, yo solo me reía ante esa pregunta… se veía tan contento, con cada cosa que le contaba, él sonreía de manera autentica, ¿con que esto sentía Leonardo cuando yo escuchaba todas sus ideas e historias? Se siente genial.

Llegamos por fin, sí que eran agradables las casa, muy acogedoras, sobre todo si que era muy bonita la casa donde se estaba quedando Aguilar, era de dos pisos muy bien amueblada, y todo lo necesario para una o dos personas. “oye nada mal, se ve muy cómoda, supongo que ser una voz política tiene sus ventajas” él se rio mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, “Si claro… tiene sus ventajas, pero esto no se compara al hecho de que tu tengas tu propia villa” yo me reí en respuesta, “oh vamos, si quieres un día te puedo llevar conmigo para que la conozcas, créeme te va a encantar” él se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala, yo le sigo y me decido sentar también. Le pregunto: “oye lamento tocar el tema otra vez, pero… A qué te referías cuando dijiste; “no soy tan cruel como para grabarte estas palabras a punta de golpes y cadenas” y ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?” El solo suspiro y me miro. “Ezio… a mí no me educaron para ser un asesino, a mí me adoctrinaron” 

Yo lo mire con asombro y preocupación… “eso no puede ser verdad, no puede… Aguilar, si te estas burlando de mi otra vez, no es divertido” El solo me miraba en silencio. “Espera… ¿no estas mintiendo? ¿Es enserio?” El soltó un suspiro y luego asintió, “pero si no me crees, entonces… espera a que me dé un baño, yo te llamare cuando termine y así podrás ver que no miento… si quieres bañarte, hay otro baño aquí en el primer piso.” Yo lo mire un momento, “Gracias, espero no ser una molestia” él se levantó, pero antes de irse, me puso mi capucha y la jalo hasta abajo, “oye, no hagas eso… no veo nada” él se detuvo y me dijo: “entonces tu no digas que eres una molestia, joder.” Él se retira, suspiro y me dirijo al baño. Me empiezo a desvestir. No pude evitar pensar en lo que me dijo Aguilar, mientras me trataba de relajar en el baño, yo sé que el credo tiene sus disciplinas, eso me lo explico muy bien el tío Mario, pero… ¿Adoctrinar a los asesinos? Eso no está bien, para nada bien.

Termine de bañarme y me puse un pantalón de color marrón claro y una camisa ligera de manga larga de color blanco. Me di cuenta de que Aguilar todavía no bajaba… suspiro y decido subir por las escaleras, esta casa sí que es bonita, se nota que la gente en los puertos de Cádiz aprecia mucho a Aguilar, me detuve en frente de una puerta, creo que es su habitación, doy dos toques a la puerta. “¿Aguilar, estas ahí?” hubo un largo silencio, pero después respondió: “Si, estoy aquí. Puedes entrar.” Yo abro lentamente la puerta, cuando termino de abrir la puerta allí estaba de pie Aguilar, vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de color negro, tenía marcas, golpes y cicatrices por casi todo el cuerpo… “¿ves? Te lo dije, no te estaba mintiendo, no sería capaz de hacerlo.” Yo me acerco lentamente, yo tenía una expresión de preocupación y horror. “Mio Dio… pero ¿porque te hicieron todo esto? ¿Se encuentra bien?”   
-Aguilar-

Dios el realmente se veía muy preocupado, yo le respondí: “Algunas se deben a peleas que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida y las otras… Por cada error que cometía, por cada desobediencia, por cada vez que cuestionaba el credo y por cada vez que me desviaba del camino… era castigado, ya sea con entrenamientos que duraban hasta la madrugada o me dejaban encerrado y encadenado hasta que aprendiera la lección… llevaban mi cuerpo, mente y alma al límite y cuando eso sucedía… yo-” me detuve al ver la cara de Ezio… era una mezcle de enojo, tristeza e impotencia. Suspiro, me acerque a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, “No ponga esa cara, por favor. Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí, ahora ¿desea comer algo?” él me estaba mirando fijamente, sentía como su preocupación crecía, suspiro y pienso; “claro que él no va a pensar que estoy bien, y menos no con lo que paso en la costa.” Ambos salimos de mi habitación, él se sentó en el sofá, y yo fui directamente a la cocina. Después de un largo rato, Ezio se volvió a acercar, “Aguilar, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?” yo le respondo sin voltearme; “Por supuesto, pero antes de que preguntes, ¿puedes sentarte en la mesa, por favor?” El asintió y se dirigió a la mesa, estuvo un rato en silencio antes de hacerme la pregunta, se nota que estaba un poco nervioso…Chasqueo con los dientes y susurro; “Me molesta el hecho de que este hombre solo sea 4 años menor que yo, tiene todavía cara de crio.” Después de pensarlo mucho, hizo la pregunta. “¿Por qué se unió a la orden?” yo me acerco a la mesa con dos platos de comida, era arroz con verduras y pescado, y dos vasos de agua, pongo los platos en la mesa junto con los vasos y los cubiertos. Me siento en la silla para yo también empezar a comer, mientras pensaba en cómo responder esa pregunta.

“Yo me uní al credo, porque buscaba vengarme de Tomas de Torquemada…” El me miro por un momento y me pregunto: “¿Por qué? Quiero decir, sé que él es de todo menos un buen hombre... pero ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?” tome un poco de agua antes de responder, “mis padres eran asesinos, pero para ser honesto a mí no me interesaba en lo absoluto ser un asesino, pero todo cambio cuando mis padres murieron… Ese bastardo sentencio a mis padres a morir en la hoguera. El me hizo presenciar como lentamente sus cuerpos eran consumidos por el fuego, creo que no hay palabras para describir el cómo me sentí aquel día, pero jure sobre sus cenizas que me vengaría algún día y le haría sufrir de la misma forma en la que él hizo sufrir a mis padres” Él se quedó un momento en silencio, me miro con una expresión llena de dolor en el rostro y me dijo: “Eso es horrible…” me di cuenta que cuando dijo eso una pequeña lagrima se estaba deslizando por su mejilla, Ay no... “¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso y estar tan tranquilo? ¿Acaso no te duele?” suspiro, no sabía que contestar a eso, “supongo, que hable demás…” El me miro enojado después de mi comentario, se levanta de la silla y me grita: “¡¿Hablar de más?! ¿Es enserio Aguilar? ¡Estás hablando de como tu familia fue quemada y tú solo dices que hablaste de más!” Me apretó el puente de la nariz y respondo mientras levanto mi mano en frente de él, en señal para que dejara de gritar, y le hablo tranquilamente “Auditore, por favor cálmese, escuche… claro que duele y mucho, solo que no quiero que nadie sepa que lo hace, es mejor así, no quiero preocupar a las personas al mi alrededor, trato de mantener mis problemas, culpas y penas en lo más profundo para que nadie las encuentre, pero aun así salen a flote y la gente empieza a preocuparse… es algo que no puedo controlar a veces, supongo.” Él se vuelve a sentar, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó callado un rato… 

Terminamos de comer y después de un rato decidió hablar otra vez “De acuerdo, ya lo decidí” yo le miro confundido, puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dijo: “Me quedare un tiempo más en España, le daré todo mi apoyo y se nota que necesitas compañía en tus viajes así que… ¡yo seré esa compañía!” Me levanto de la silla “¿Espere que ha dicho? No tiene por qué hacerlo, enserio.” Él también se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mí, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa, “Vamos será emocionante, además quiero verte en acción, y el cómo te desenvuelves en un territorio únicamente templario. Y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta escuchar un sí.” Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión llena de orgullo, me le quedo mirando… “¿Aguilar, sucede algo?” Suelto un gran suspiro, y sin aviso lo levanto como si fuera un costal de papas. “¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame Aguilar!” Le ignore por completo, el empieza a moverse frenéticamente para librarse de mi agarre, sin éxito alguno. Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación que prepare para él, abro la puerta y arrojo a Ezio a la cama. “¡¿Pero qué te sucede?!” Me doy la vuelta y me retiro cerrando la puerta con llave, Ezio empieza a tocar la puerta varias veces, “¡Aguilar, ábrame la puerta!” Le hablo tranquilamente, “Tranquilo, deberías descansar, te abriré en la mañana, y de paso te pondré en el primer barco rumbo a Italia… Buenas noches” Me alejo de la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me recuesto en mi cama, solté un largo suspiro. “Dios, en la que me he metido… mañana será un día muy largo” cerré mis ojos lentamente y a pesar del mar de pensamientos que ahora está en mi mente logre quedarme dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta no va a ser la ultima vez que veamos a nuestro buen amigo Ezio xd

**Author's Note:**

> Publicare cada lunes o martes   
> No olviden comentar y dejar sus Kudos


End file.
